sonic_pokemon_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Snively
Julian Snively (ジュリアン・スニヴェリー, Jurian Suniverī), also referred as Doctor Snively (ドクター・スニヴェリー, Dokutā Suniverī), is a fictional character and antagonist of the Sonic Pokémon series. He is a human G.U.N. scientist with a shadowy history of working with Dr. Eggman. He seeks a more active role in G.U.N. operations, possibly as a means to facilitate his own bid for conquest of Sonic's World. "I assure you, I have everyone's best interest at heart." :—Dr. Julian Snively. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Julian is a short, yet streamlined and lean human at the size of most Mobians, though his most distinguishing feature is his long beak-like nose. In the Young Days During his time as Eggman's minion, he was mostly bald except for five individual hairs on the center of his skull that reach down to the back of his head, and had no facial hair. His attire back then included a green sweater-like shirt and black pants with large front buttons. In Present Time In the present, Julian is completely bald with a long reddish-brown beard. His outfit consists of a white G.U.N. lab coat with a green shirt underneath, and he usually sports a red eyepiece. Possible Future * Hair Color: Reddish-brown * Skin Color: Caucasian * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Julian is a cunning, devious opportunist, constantly seeking ways to further his own agenda, whatever the expense may be to others. He is quite convinced of his own superiority, and is infuriated when others refuse to take him seriously or give heed to his "orders." While he operated as a G.U.N. scientist, it was clearly only to bring about the fruition of his plans for the planet. Relationships Friends/Allies * G.U.N. * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (formely) Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Resistance ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Rotor the Walrus ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Nicole the Lynx ** Team Sonic *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Tails *** Knuckles the Echidna * International Police * Elite Four Abilities and Powers Julian is a technical genius of considerable skill, enough that G.U.N. chose to employ him despite his previous dealings with Dr. Eggman. He has a cunning, strategic mind to make up for his diminutive body, and an obvious mastery of technology. Unfortunately, his small frame forces him to rely upon others to carry out his plans. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Prior to becoming a minion of Dr. Eggman, Julian was once the head technician of the Research and Development team for G.U.N., advancing their technology for unmanned weapons and robotic troops. But one day, he "stumbled" upon Eggman's plans to conquer the world and was caught red-handed by the doctor. Eggman bribed him by making him his chief mechanic and he partook in his plans to have complete access to the island's resources. Julian aided Eggman in strip-mining South Island while construction and refinement took place on Westside Island, all in their effort to obtain the Chaos Emeralds and construct the Death Egg. Julian continued to operate as Eggman's agent when the Resistance rose to oppose, even aiding in his operations on Angel Island later on by piloting an Eggrobo. Among his other accomplishments were the creation of the Chemical Plant. When Eggman's plans with the Death Egg failed, Julian took matters into his own hands by trying to obtain the Master Emerald from its lone guardian with the aid of a Mecha Sonic. But once again, the odds were against him, and he eventually made his way back to G.U.N. claiming that he'd been spying on the doctor in their behalf. He would also claim that he had remained at Eggman's side so long in an effort to keep his armies under supervision. Synopsis Plot in the Role Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Dr. Julian Snively Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters